Mutant Creature JouBi
by Lord Nocato
Summary: A strange new hamster is lead to the clubhouse by the poetic Jingle. Is there something strange about her?
1. Part one: Sonya

_In the fifth grade, to make myself fall asleep, I would close my eyes, and I thought up a story..._

Mutant Creature JouBi

By Lord Nocato

_A dog, resting in its little doghouse, lay outside. She was completely unaware of what was to happen on that very day..._

A rustling came from the bushes which separated her master's home from the neighbors. She glanced sleepily over at them, not really all too interested at the brush. A family of pigeons lived there, and they always made it shake with their bird-brained fluttering. Now, if this dog had lived at the house next door, she would know that those birds would never again open their wings in the thorny shrubs, because on the other side lay their corpses, bloody, with the heads at an average of three inches away from the rest of the bodies. The bushes rustled again, and the dog glared, tired, at the annoyance keeping her awake. She stood up, having decided to teach those idiot fowl a lesson.

A few minutes later, a woman came out of the big house, with a bowl of kibbles for the Kelpie dog. "Sonya! Food time!" She called. The dog gave no reply. The woman walked up to the doghouse. Two feet away from it, she gasped and dropped the bowl. Sonya was torn apart, a mere bloody pile on a familiar chain collar.

Panda was walking down the sidewalk, towards the clubhouse where he and his ham-ham friends often met. He was humming a song that his owner, Mimi, had sung to him that morning. A little along the road, he saw police cars and a bunch of cops at a friendly-looking home. Curious of what happened, he went over to the mob of men. What he saw gave him a tingle down his spine. A mutilated Kelpie dog lay out of its doghouse, the chain leash still around what would be its neck. Panda swallowed a lump that suddenly appeared in his throat and ran quickly across the street, into the forest where he knew he would find a tree-entrance to the clubhouse.

Jingle strolled through the forest, seeking a little inspiration. "Writer's block is like a vacuum," he said, running his paw up and down the strap that kept his guitar on him. "It sucks." He closed his eyes, still walking. There was nothing ahead of him for a while, anyways. Suddenly, he bumped into something. Surprised, he opened his eyes to see a girl hamster, with blue-gray fur. She had a bow on her left ear, and her eyes were sparkly violet. Jingle blinked and stared questionably at the character before him. "Even the most clear of waters carries a speck of dust," he said, concluding his confusion.  
The girl giggled. "I'm sorry for bumping you," she said, "I was not looking where I was going."

Jingle smiled politely. "Had my eyes been open, I would not have left you unnoticed. My apologies." he said. The girl giggled again.  
"You're so silly," she said, "What is your name?" A question Jingle despised answering. But this girl was so amazingly beautiful that he decided to deal.  
"They call me Jingle," he replied, a certain magical rhythm to his speech. The girl gazed at him, mystified."What is yours?" Jingle questioned. The girl looked startled.  
"Oh... Uh..." she stuttered. "My name is _Sonya,_" she said, an innocent smile spread on her hamster lips. Jingle considered his words for a moment. He then brought his guitar to his front, strummed it once, and said "We shall go see Ham-n-eggs, and his... uh... Bacon-Bacon friends."  
Sonya giggled. "That's odd. Bacon?" She giggled some more. "Okay, let's go see them," she said, voice sweet as honey.

Suddenly, a black and white hamster emerged from a bunch of trees, running as fast as his four paws would take him. He zoomed past Jingle and Sonya, taking absolutely no heed of them. Jingle watched him as he disappeared into the forest's depths, then strummed his guitar and said "A magnetic force attracts the spirits of even the house-pet hamsters to the dark forest." That made no sense whatsoever.  
Sonya shrugged and said "Let's go see Ham-n-eggs, then."

Jingle and Sonya entered the Ham-Ham Clubhouse through a hole at the bottom of a tree. When they got inside, everybody was in the main room; all fourteen Ham-Hams that Jingle knew, and even a few he could not recognize. Everybody was whispering, as if frightened. Bijou was the first to notice Sonya and Jingle."Bonjour, Jingle. Who is that with you?" she asked. All the hams jumped, surprised at the sudden louder speech. They turned to look at the new arrivals.  
Sonya blushed. "My name is Sonya. Nice to meet you all." Everybody simultaneously said hi (Hamha!) and smiled friendly-like at her. Jingle went through and pointed out all the hams he knew, saying their 'names'.  
"Ham-n-eggs," he introduced.  
Hamtaro sighed. "My name is HAMTARO, Jingle."  
Jingle cocked his head. "Right. What'd I say?" he asked. "Boss-man," Jingle continued, pointing, "French-fry, Stripes-girl, Stripes-boy, Scarfy, Spot, Bookworm, Glasses, Texas, Blanket, Sleepy, Hat, and Raccoon." Sonya giggled. The hams said their actual names afterwards,  
"Boss",  
"Bijou",  
"Sandy",  
"Stan",  
"Pashmina",  
"Oxnard",  
"Maxwell",  
"Dexter",  
"Howdy",  
"Penelope",  
"Snoozer",  
"Cappy",  
and "Panda".

There were three others that Jingle did not recognize. Three girls, who introduced themselves as "Sparkle", "Pepper", and "Hannah". But Sonya was not at all interested in these last three. She was eyeing the boy-hams. And although nobody noticed, her eyes were no longer her friendly violet, but a terrible, evil shade of red.

After a few weeks, Boss had built a room for Sonya, in the chamber where all fifteen of the usual hams had their own. Her door was next to Jingle's, Boss decided to do that since she came with him in the first place.

Sonya furnished it artistically. It looked wonderful. But the strangest thing lingered in that room. It was a devilish scent, a smell that hung around Sonya wherever she roamed, and a fragrance that made the boy-hams crazy.

Sonya studied the behavior patterns of the boy hamsters. She noticed how Bijou loved Hamtaro, but Hamtaro didn't even understand. She noticed that Boss loved Bijou, though Bijou didn't notice. She noticed Maxwell and Sandy's relationship, Dexter and Howdy's rivalry over who deserved Pashmina, Oxnard's relationship with Pepper, Hannah's love for Dexter and Howdy, and Stan's flirtation with any girl possible.

"These girls make my plan a tad difficult," Sonya said to herself, sitting alone in her room, "but at the same time, they make it so much easier."

"I'm going to go collect food for the winter. I wouldn't want Snoozer and Sonya to starve," Boss said randomly one day.  
"Oh, how nice," said Sonya, voice an eerie sweet tone. "You're a kind man."  
"Boss! You can't go alone! Let me come with you!" said Hamtaro. Boss agreed, and they were off. "Perfect," thought Sonya, "Here comes part one of my plans."

Bijou hurried down the corridor in the room room. (Hahaha.) She turned a corner and...  
"Gasp! Oh, Sonya. Sorry, I did not see you there," Bijou apologized.  
"It's alright," said Sonya, "I wanted to talk to you anyways." She smirked at Bijou, an almost kind look in her eyes. Bijou felt uncomfortable about this newcomer.  
"Oh, I... I am in a hurry. I must be somewhere—now!" She rushed away. Sonya stared blankly after her.  
"Am I that frightening? Oh, dear. Hee-hee." She started to walk off, following Bijou.

Sonya caught up with Bijou eventually, somewhere in the dance room. "Bijou, please. Might I have a word with you?" she asked, kindly. Bijou glanced, worried, at the blue-grey hamster.  
"What are you, some kind of stalker?" Bijou questioned.  
"Oh, dear! Of course not! I simply wanted to ask you something..."  
"What? What do you want? You're scaring me. I do not agree to being followed, you know..."  
"I don't know a soul that does." Sonya smiled at Bijou, and stepped closer. "Bijou… How would you like to be part of a new revolution?"  
Bijou's eyes widened. She screamed.

Stan had been looking around for a while, searching for Bijou. He figured that this was his big chance. He would get her while Boss and Hamtaro were not around. "It's all good," he laughed to himself. He came upon Sonya, who was coming out of the dance room. "Hey," he said "Sonya. Have you seen Bijou?" Sonya looked at him. He could see she had two blue ribbons on her cheeks. She was sporting Bijou's idea, the ham-ham pigtails. He looked curiously at her. "Hey—aren't those Bijou's?" he asked.  
"Bijou and I have become very _close_ friends. She let me borrow them," she said, sugar sweet.  
"Oh. Have you seen her recently?" Stan asked, not noticing the odd emphasis Sonya had put on the word "close".  
She answered him. "No. I don't think she came today. She won't be around for a while, my guess. Maybe she's sick?" Stan looked at Sonya hard. Suddenly, his face twisted.  
"Okay. Maybe. See ya later..." he said, and walked away. When he got into the room room, he started running. He ran straight to his room, sat on the bed, and shivered, in horror. The smell was terrible. Sonya smelt... almost... bad. But not like gross bad. Her usual candy-sweet scent had been there, but somewhat different. Now, it smelt nefarious, _evil_.

Stan eventually regained his senses, and walked over next-door, to Sandy's room. Sandy was practicing her ribbon twirling, as usual. Stan stopped her.  
"Sandy," he said, "I need to warn you about Sonya. There's something totally messed up with that chick." Sandy shook her head at her twin brother.  
"Stan, you're weird. Since when do you, like, not totally fall head-over-heels for such a pretty girl?"  
"I'm telling you, sis! She's done something bad! I think she did something to BIJOU."  
"You're crazy, man. What's going on? Ham-puberty?"  
"No! No! NO! Bijou's gone missing. I know it was Sonya. I just _KNOW_ it!"  
Sandy's door opened.  
"Talkin' about me, Stanny-boy?" asked Sonya.  
Sandy gasped. "Hello, Sonya... do you know... your eyes look bad. Are you having, like, allergies? They're totally red." Stan backed up until he was up against the wall.  
"Go away. We were having a private conversation," he said.  
"It's not nice to talk about people behind their backs, Stan. Don't you agree, Sandy?" Sonya looked towards Sandy. "Or were you in on it, too? I thought we were friends, Sandy. What kind of friend talks about her friends like that? And your brother, too. Did you guys never learn your manners?" Sonya was asking too many questions, and now staking the blame on Sandy. Sandy was overwhelmed.  
"I didn't do anything!" she said, near tears, "he just came in here and..."  
"_Shut up_." Sonya sounded mad.  
"Sonya-" Sandy tried to say something, but it didn't come out all the way. She didn't get to say anything else. And she wouldn't for a while.

When Hamtaro and Boss got back, they had sacks full of acorns, berries, and all kinds of seeds from the forest. Sonya greeted them, heartily. Boss looked around. The clubhouse was empty, except for Snoozer, who was sleeping quietly on the tabletop, and Sonya, who was standing before him. "I know only a few ham-hams came today," Boss said, "but there were SOME. Where did Bijou, Sandy, and Stan go?" Sonya looked up at him, innocently.  
"They left a while ago," she said. Boss could smell her sweet scent. He did not notice anything strange about it.  
"Oh, well," he said.  
"Zuzuzu..." Snoozer mumbled from the table. "I didn't see anybody... leave..." he said, dozing off again. Sonya glared at him, frowning.  
"That's because you're always asleep," she scolded him. Hamtaro looked over at Boss. Boss shrugged. Sonya turned away, and walked to her room. That's when Boss and Hamtaro noticed why she seemed to look different. She had two blue ribbons on her cheeks, and a red one tied around her tail.

The next day, Pashmina, Penelope, Panda, Dexter, Hannah, Oxnard, and Pepper arrived at the clubhouse. Nobody could tell where Sandy, Stan, and Bijou had gone. Sonya said she wore copies of Sandy's ribbon and Bijou's ribbons because she had a sick feeling something happened to them on their way home. "Cats!" said Sonya, "you all know that a cat could have taken them, and..." Nobody liked to think how she would end that sentence.Pashmina was scared.  
"I don't think we should be going back and forth from safe places if there's a psycho cat out there," she said, in a panic. "I would never dream of putting Penelope in that kind of danger!"  
"Nor would I," lied Sonya, still as creepily innocent sounding as a newborn child, "That's why I think that all hams should stay indoors. But that means you guys would have to stay here..." she frowned.  
"How will we get the message to the other ham-hams at their homes?" Boss asked. Sonya paused, and acted out "thinking about it".  
"_I__f_ they happen to make it here, I guess we'll just have to keep them. We cannot risk delivering a message," she said. "If they come, they come."

Well, as you can guess, all the Ham-hams ended up at the clubhouse after a while. Sonya's scent was evil again. Her eyes were glazed over. Her entire mind was racing with extreme thoughts. "Soon," she muttered to the mirror in her room "soon, I will have it done."

Pashmina and Hannah walked through the hall in the room room, chit-chatting about girl stuff. Penelope had just been put to a nap, and they had spare time to talk like mature hamsters. Pashmina was worried. "I really hope cats don't know how to dig," she said.  
Hannah laughed. "I doubt it, cats are really stupid."  
Pashmina's ear twitched. "Did you hear that?" she asked Hannah.  
Hannah nodded. "It sounded like it came from that Penelope's room. Maybe she talks in her sleep."  
Pashmina rolled her eyes. "She can't even talk when she's awake. I'm gonna go check on her." She ran back to Penelope's room, Hannah right on her tail.

When they reached Penelope's room, it was dark. Her lamp was out.  
"Hmmm..." Pashmina looked around, eyes failing to adjust to the dark. She wandered blindly, until she hit the lamp, and flicked it on. A hamster with a yellow blanket over her was standing on the bed. Hannah stared at the hamster.  
"Since when is Penelope so tall?" she asked.  
"She isn't," replied Pashmina. "She doesn't have blue legs, either," she said, pointing at the bottom of the blanket, where Sonya's legs were exposed.  
"Well, well," said Sonya. "Brilliant observations, detectives." Her sickeningly sweet aroma hung around in the room. She hopped down from the bed. "Too bad about your friend," she said. "Looks like you guys, too. All of you. Wandered outside a little. Acorn hunting? Sure. You were acorn-hunting, you three. Then a cat..."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Pashmina. "Where's Penelope?" Sonya looked at her, and frowned.  
"Those cats. Man. They got ya, Pash. And Penelope, too. And Hannah. Them cats got ya all. That's too bad. I thought we'd get to know each other. Oh, well." She smirked. Hannah was petrified. Pashmina was about to run, but never got a chance.

"I told them not to go. But they said 'We're bored. We wanna go.' So they went acorn-hunting. Then they never came back." Sonya's eyes were teary. She sobbed. "I TOLD THEM NOT TO GO!" Boss, Hamtaro, and all the others tried to relax her.  
Panda said, "It's alright. It's not your fault, Sonya." Sonya smiled up at Panda.  
"I think I'll wear a pink scarf, a yellow blanket, and..." she wondered a while. "And, I guess, a yellow ribbon on my tail. In memory." The ham-hams nodded, and she went to go get those three things. She came back, wearing them. She was starting to look ridiculous, but only Pepper and Sparkle noticed.

Oxnard and Pepper were in Oxnard's room, snuggling and sharing sunflower seeds. They soon fell asleep, full of yummy seeds, and full of love for one another. The door was tightly shut.

When Oxnard woke up, he looked beside him, where Pepper had fallen asleep. She was no longer there. Oxnard looked at the door. It was slightly open. "She must have gone somewhere else," he thought. He went out to the main room. Sonya was sitting on a cushion, shivering. Hamtaro, Boss, Panda, Cappy, Maxwell, Dexter, Howdy, Sparkle, and Jingle were standing around her, whispering. Snoozer was on a couch, sleeping, like always. Sonya spoke.

"I warned her. She wanted to go home, though. 'I have a whole bunch of sunflower seeds at home. I'll be extra careful. No cats'll get me! I'll be RIGHT BACK!' she said. But I saw it. I saw it with my own eyes. I followed her, I wanted her to stay. That creature! It's crazy. The monster's _crazy_. I can't even call it a CAT! It was horrible. I saw her get... I saw it... I..." she was bawling. Boss noticed Oxnard, and his face turned blue.  
Oxnard looked carefully at them. "Who is she talking about?..." he asked. Boss sighed. All ham-hams sat simultaneously, with a plop. And, yet still simultaneously, all but Snoozer and Sonya said "Pepper." Oxnard wobbled. He shook his head.  
"No... no... NO!" he fell to the ground, fainted.

There were only two girl-hams left. Sonya and Sparkle. Sparkle was urged to stay inside NO MATTER WHAT. She rolled her eyes at anyone who told her to stay. "Duh. Like I would even risk my life like that. I'm way too pretty."

Sonya sat in her room, her eyes burning, stinging. "Such terrible things..." she cried to herself, quietly, "I've been a bad girl. I don't want to hurt the ham-hams. Leave me alone. Please. I want to stop. NOW. LEAVE ME ALONE!" suddenly she stopped crying. "Leave? Never. Don't be stupid. We have almost our full hosting. The power is almost ours. Almost. I can't leave. You're so dumb. Silly girl." For a while, when she was crying, her eyes were violet again. Not anymore.

The ham-hams didn't notice, but Sonya now wore a vest, Pepper's vest, under Penelope's blanket.

The ham-hams devised a plan, to keep Sparkle indoors. She was to have a boy-ham bodyguard with her at all times. They all knew Sonya to have been traumatized by being in the middle of all the 'deaths', so they figured she wouldn't dare leave, anyways. Today was Howdy's day to guide Sparkle. He stayed close to her the entire day, never letting her out of his sight. Sparkle decided to go to the dance room. Howdy followed.

Sparkle was prancing about the stage in the middle of the dance room, practicing her ballerina routine. Suddenly, she stopped. Howdy grew alarmed.  
"What's wrong, Sparkle?" he asked her.  
Sparkle sniffed the air. "Hiff-hiff. Howdy, I smell... Bijou?" Howdy was confused. Sparkle sniffed more, this time the ground of the stage. She crawled around the stage, sniffing. "Hiff-hiff. Hiff-hiff. I smell Bijou. And Sandy... Pepper, too. And... Penelope! And... Hiff-hiff, Hannah... Pashmina... all the missing girls. It smells as if they're HERE." She looked around at the floor of the stage, curiously. H  
owdy shrugged. "Maybe they was dancin' 'fore they all got-" he stopped. "Sparkle. The stage..." he walked towards the stage, eager. "I think the top here lifts up!" Sparkle hopped off and looked at the edge.  
"Hey- it does look like it could, huh?" She put her paws on it and tried lifting. Howdy assisted her. The heavy lid lifted off the hollow stage, slightly. They pushed it to a side, and peeked inside. The smell of the missing ham-hams was stronger than ever, but they couldn't see anything, it was pitch black, almost. They went to the other side and pulled off the lid completely. They jumped up on the rim of the hollow, and saw the horror that was inside.

Bijou, Pepper, Hannah, Pashmina, Penelope, and Sandy lay in there; pale, unmoving, mouths sewn shut, hands tied behind their backs with rope, toes sewn together, with blank eyes wide open, staring up as if terrified. Sparkle screamed. Howdy yanked her off the rim of the stage, and they started to run for the exit door. A muffled sound came from behind them, though. They paused.  
"Urmph! Hur-el! Oddy!" the sound came again. Sparkle turned and looked towards the closet that held costumes for ham-ham plays. Howdy looked worried.  
"Don't worry 'bout that now," he said, "Let's just get outta here..."  
Again. "Oddy! Ulp! Hur-el! Eesh!"  
Howdy swallowed hard. "Come on, Sparkle," he said. Sparkle looked at him.  
"Open it. I want to know what's making those noises." Howdy shivered.  
"O-okay, Sparkle. Okay..." he felt sick. Yet, he obeyed Sparkle, and walked over to the wooden closet.

He opened it, braced himself. Stan was inside, a gag in his mouth, tied by his wrists to the metal bar at the top, which is used to put hangers on, in order to hang clothes. The costumes were pushed to either side, leaving room for the dangling flirt.  
"Oddy! Hur-el! Ank 'od!" he cried, the gag making speech difficult.

Sparkle and Howdy had taken Stan off the rack, quickly as possible. He now rested on a chair in the dance room, massaging his bruised wrists, letting blood flow into his paws again. "Thanks for saving me, guys," he sighed, and lay down. It felt good, after so many days of hanging. Howdy remembered what he had seen in the stage.  
"Stan. What happened to the girls?" he asked. Stan looked at Howdy, his face screwed up, as if it made him ill to think about.  
"Sonya," he said.Sparkle and Howdy gaped at him.  
"What?"  
"Sonya did it. She took their souls. She drank all their blood. The tied them up, and sewed them up like dolls. She told me everything. She was using me to talk to. Because I was forced to listen. I had nothing better to do, being tied in a closet. But it's like... not her that's doing this. Sonya has like, a second personality. A dark side, like, y'know? Or she's possessed or something. Sometimes she tried to untie me, but then stopped, and retied me up again. I'm freaked out, man. She's a psycho. She's gonna kill you all! She said she'd spare me because I listened to her, without even trying to say anything. But you guys aren't safe! She's after Sparkle. She's probably looking for her right now. She's the last one needed to complete her." Sparkle looked scared. Stan continued, "You know, she told me. Sonya's not her name. She killed some dog named Sonya, and started to use its name. She said her REAL name's JouBi, a split-mixed way of saying Bijou. Because Bijou was the first one to..." he paused. He appeared to be looking at Howdy, but Howdy could tell that Stan was looking past him. He turned. Sonya was standing behind him.

"Stan... they've let you down. How sad. Did you tell them? They know, huh." Stan looked timidly at Sonya.  
"Oh, well," she said. "They won't be leaving anyways..."  
In a way, she was wrong. Howdy and Sparkle dashed out the door.

They ran down a hall, opened the door to the main room, and froze. The other ham-hams were there, all stuck in mid-movement, in transparent pink cubes. Sparkle gasped. "What are _THOSE?" _she asked.  
"How would I know?" said Howdy.  
Sonya appeared on the table in the center of the main room. "Ah-ha!" she said, and kicked the air in front of her. The cubes melted, and the room filled to the top with pink liquid, which soon enough started sloshing through the halls, carrying the ham-hams in its current.

The liquid absorbed into the gravel floors. Stan, Panda, Jingle, Sparkle, and Howdy all ended up in Boss's room, coughing the pink water-like substance out of their systems. Sonya walked through the door. "Hello, dearies," she said, "have a nice swim?" She smirked at the five ham-hams. "Sparkle. Dear friend, come here. Please?" Her voice was strawberry sweet. Sparkle glared at her.  
"No way! I'm not gonna end up looking like the others! I'm WAY too beautiful for THAT makeover!" Sonya frowned.  
"Fine. Then I will come to _you_." She walked up to Sparkle. Sparkle backed up into a wall, the evil blue-grey hamster still coming. Sonya smiled at Sparkle, so innocent looking that it was scary. She grabbed Sparkle by the neck, brought her close, and did what might have looked like a kiss. Sparkle's eyes became blank, and she stood there, motionless, as Sonya bit her neck, and drank her blood, every drop. Panda, Jingle, Howdy, and Stan all watched, freaked out. Sonya dropped Sparkle. She licked her lips. Everything she did just seemed scarier than ever, now. She took a needle and thread from a pocket in Penelope's blanket, and the boys watched as she sewed Sparkle's lips together, then her toes. She put the needle back in the pocket, and pulled out rope. She tied Sparkle's hands behind her back, and when she was done, her eyes were glowing red. She looked over at the horrified ham-hams and smiled sweetly.

Sonya then removed the blanket, vest, scarf, and all four ribbons. Her blue-grey fur shone with malicious power. She put her paws together, as if praying, and quickly transformed into a human-like creature. It looked like a girl, with bluish hair, except much smaller, only a tad taller than the ham-hams. Her eyes were blood-red, and she wore a scary black dress that covered the majority of her body, other than her face. She had transparent, glittering, dragonfly-like wings coming from her back and her ears were pointed like an elf's. "Well," she said, in the voice the hams knew as Sonya's, "part one of my great and terrible plan is complete. Boys, be kind, and do welcome the greatest evil, JouBi, into the world."


	2. Part two: Massacre

_Here we go, with chapter 2! Have fun! And nightmares!_

Mutant Creature JouBi  
Part 2

By Lord Nocato

The rest of the remaining ham-hams found the group that was with Sonya in Boss's room. They were quite surprised to see some fairy-type thing there. Everyham was silent. Spookily quiet. Abnormally hushed. They stared in awe at JouBi. They did not know what to do, what to say. So they gawked. They marveled. And it bugged the heck out of JouBi. "What, are you all just going to stand there like mongoloids?" she asked them. That snapped them out of their trance. "The ultimate evil has no time for this. All of you come quietly, and nobody gets..." she thought for a second. "Well, either way, you'll get hurt. But just make it easier for me." She eyed them.  
Panda was curious. "You want us to come quietly? For what? Why would we get hurt? What do you want from us?" He looked at the demon blankly.  
JouBi sighed. "Well, mister Panda, because frankly, I do not believe being eaten feels good. And I'm hungry." She smiled at him.

Anybody who was in the hall in front of Boss's door at that time would now know the definition of "trample" very well. Because when the ham-hams heard the word "hungry", they stampeded out of the room like there was no tomorrow. No ham-ham really wanted to be eaten, as you could probably guess rather easily.

The ham-hams ran through the room room, hustled through the main room, and dashed out the first exit available. When they got out of the clubhouse, they were stopped in their tracks. JouBi was already there. She shook her head. "You guys really _are _mongoloids. You cannot get away from me! I am all-powerful!"  
Cappy glared at her. "All-powerful, huh? You don't seem so strong. You're just a big meanie!"  
JouBi twitched. "What was that? _Meanie_? Hahaha. I'm not _mean_, you whelp. I'm _evil_." She stared at Cappy, and the ham-hams could tell that she was getting mad. Maybe this was the way to get rid of her. Maybe if they made her upset enough, she'd leave.  
Panda decided to try. "Evil? You're not evil. You're just _lonel__y_," he said to her.  
Dexter added, "Yes, indeed. I could be your psychiatrist! Has anyone been bullying you lately...?"  
"Bullyin' _her_? She's probably the one bullyin' the others!" said Howdy.  
"Gosh. If you wanted a friend, Sonya, I could've been pals with you!" said Hamtaro.  
"Me, too. We coulda been buds, Sonya!" said Boss.  
"I've read that depression can cause anger. You depressed, Sonya?" asked Maxwell. Stan said nothing. Jingle said nothing. JouBi was fuming.  
"You guys shall call me _JouBi_! Not Sonya! That's not my name, and the dog whose name that is has had her soul completely devoured! And... and I'm NOT depressed! I don't want friends! I don't get bullied! All of you just..."  
She paused, to do something. She put her hands in front of her, stretching her arms as far as they could reach. Then the ham-hams watched the frightening transformation.

JouBi had turned into a creature the size of 6 ham-hams. It was a grey-blue animal with a long, furry, snakelike body, and a head of a dog with huge, red slit-pupil eyes and pointy ears. Her jaws were carnivorous, with long white teeth, dripping with warm saliva, and an extending, sharp tongue which lolled out of her mouth, spilling drool on the grass. She had two arms like a praying mantis, jointed, with huge blades which looked particularly dangerous. Her small, weasel-like nose twitched madly as her new form glared hungrily at the ham-hams. Jingle looked at the creature, and his eyes glittered. He started to play his guitar, and made a song about the creature. JouBi howled at destroyed his guitar, taking and crushing it in her cave of a mouth. Jingle looked blandly at her, and sighed. He muttered something about how hard it is to happen upon a tiny red guitar these days. JouBi howled again, and jumped at the ham-hams. In peril, they scattered, and ran, each in separate directions. JouBi didn't follow them. Instead, she went back into the clubhouse, because there's one ham-ham she noted as missing from the group. Snoozer was still inside.

Snoozer had been sleeping ever since he was put in a transparent liquid pink box by JouBi. The liquid had tossed him to the photo room, where he still slept, soundly. JouBi entered roughly, as the larger mutated figure was having trouble moving about the clubhouse. She looked at Snoozer, who awoke, yet did not open his eyes. JouBi growled. "Snoozer, dearest. Do not move," she said. He did not move. She ate him.

JouBi left the clubhouse, and sniffed the ground where the bunch of ham-hams were before they separated. She soon caught the scent of Cappy. He started the dissing, so JouBi decided to go after _him _first.

Cappy was hiding in a bed of pansies, in somebody's front yard. "I sure hope these people don't have a cat..." he thought, shivering. He was totally scared; he didn't quite grasp what was happening. All he knew was that it was very bad. It got windy all of a sudden. The pansies waved above him.  
"Khhiiiii..." came a silent noise from all around him. He looked around, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.  
"H-hello?" he asked nobody in particular.  
"Mrowr!" came the reply. Cappy froze. His whole body was cold.  
"Cat..." he whispered. The sun was setting; it was starting to get dark out.  
"Mrowr..." growled the unseen cat.  
Then, a huge grey-blue feline leapt from behind Cappy, and ate him, leaving behind nothing behind but a little green hat.

JouBi, now in the form of a cat, stalked back to the entrance to the clubhouse. She sniffed the ground again, and now followed the scent of Boss.

Boss was not far from the scatter-point. He had tripped, and knocked himself out. JouBi looked at her helpless victim. It seemed lame to eat him if he was not going to feel the fright; if he wasn't even gonna fight back. She passed him, following the scent of Hamtaro instead.

JouBi ended up in front of the home owned by Laura Haruna's family. She sighed. "What a wimp. He ran home to his owner! That complicates it all." She eyed the house, and Brandy, who was asleep in his doghouse. She noticed a hole on top of the roof, small enough for a hamster. "Oh, so _that's_ his game, eh? Sneaky one, but I can see it better than a human," she said. She jumped up onto the roof, and went into Sonya form. She crawled through the hole, slunk behind the furniture in the way, and ended up in a young girl's room. She looked around. There; a hamster cage. She saw a little orange-and-white hamster inside. She smirked, and transformed into the mutant dog-snake thing. JouBi slithered up to the cage. Hamtaro's head popped up; he had been napping.

"Heke? Laura?..." he turned around. JouBi smirked, showing the salivated fangs. Using one blade-claw, she chopped the cage in half; it now was a bottom metal sheet with half-bars poking up. Not very good for keeping in a hamster. Hamtaro's eyes got big. "Whoa," he said. JouBi snatched him up in her mouth. He struggled. The teeth were sinking into his flesh. JouBi shook him vigorously, still holding tight with her frightening jaws, and then tossed Hamtaro into the air. He flew up, and gravity pulled him back down, right into the open mouth of JouBi. A crunch of crushing hamster bones sounded, then silence.

JouBi returned to Boss. He was awake now, but he didn't bother getting up. He just lay there, crying, calling himself an idiot, apologizing to Bijou.  
"Pooie. C'mon, Boss, won't you even give me a chase?" asked JouBi suddenly, suprising Boss. He looked at her. She was in fairy form. He got up.  
"I won't bother. Just eat me already. JUST EAT ME!" he yelled. JouBi raised a blue-grey eyebrow.  
"Aww..." she said. "How _boring_! You're no fun." But nevertheless, she took a hand, stabbed him through the eye, and grew into human-size, to eat him.

Next, JouBi followed Stan's scent. He was sitting obediently at the bottom of a tree, not too far away. He smiled at the hamster-form of JouBi.  
"I figured you'd find me," he said.  
She nodded. "Of course. The ultimate evil is impossible to escape. I could very well teleport myself to anybody I want, but sniffing them out is more fun." Stan agreed.  
"Are you going to eat me now? Because I told them?" he asked. JouBi could tell that he feared for his life, it was visible in his eyes.  
"No," she said, simply. "You're going to chill with me, hon."

Maxwell sat sheepishly in a bookstore full of humans. It was not his owner's, but he got lost and could not find that one. "Plus," he thought, "She wouldn't dare attack me in front of a bunch of people!" A lady with dark hair entered the bookstore. She looked around, and then spotted the hamster under a table.  
"Well, there you are!" she said, picking Maxwell up. He looked at her, trying to figure out where he'd seen her before. She smirked, and put him in the purse around her shoulder. He fell on top of a makeup case, most likely blush. He sat on it, and looked around inside the dimly-lit purse. He thought he saw something, but the woman then zipped the bag, and all light was gone.  
"Hamha," said Stan. Maxwell was suddenly relieved.  
"Stan!" he said.  
"That's the name, don't wear it out!" said Stan, with usual cockiness.  
"…Yeah. Stan, who's this lady?" Maxwell asked. Stan didn't answer, because then the bag was opened, the hamsters were pulled out, and the light from the man-made streetlights startled them. The woman threw the bag into the lap of a hobo on the sidewalk.  
"There. Keep it, fool," she said. Maxwell looked up at the woman, curiously. She smiled at him. "I'm here to help you," she said. Maxwell glanced at Stan. Stan nodded. Maxwell nodded, too, and smiled at the woman.  
The hobo blinked stupidly at the woman before rummaging through the purse, unsuccessfully seeking money.

Maxwell and Stan were dropped off at some apartment, and put in a cage. The woman said to them, "I'm going to collect all of your friends, and bring you somewhere safe." Maxwell and Stan nodded. The lady left. Stan smirked. His job was to convince the remaining ham-hams that the lady was kind and that they were safe with her.

And to tell you the truth, it worked.

Howdy, Oxnard, and Dexter were soon collected and brought to the house. JouBi, disguised as the lady, was not going to wait to find Panda and Jingle. "I'll get the other two later," she told Stan, "I am not patient. I will eat these NOW."

The lady went into the kitchen, told the hamsters she was getting them food. She came back with a bowl with lettuce, sunflower seeds, hamster treats, and acorns turned into a salad especially for hamsters. She took out the ham-hams, dropped them into the bowl, and watched them eat. Stan barely touched the food. JouBi kept refilling the bowl, she did that five times. When they were done, Maxwell, Oxnard, Dexter, and Howdy were so full that they simply lay there, unable to move. "My turn!" said JouBi. She transformed into hamster shape, and cannibalized the fat, stuffed, ham-ham meat. All except for Stan, who watched, sickly.

There were only two left.

Jingle and Panda were far from the ham-ham clubhouse doorway. They were in the next city, altogether. They were scared. Panda built defense weapons for them, out of scrap material he found lying around town. They now carried miniature swords, safety pins, needles, slingshots, boomerangs, and nun chucks; anything Panda could come up with. They seriously doubted that JouBi would ever find them again, though.

They couldn't have had been any more wrong.

JouBi was sick of walking. She was sick of flying, slithering, pouncing. She had worn herself out in every form, following Jingle and Panda's trail. Stan was pooped, he collapsed from dehydration. JouBi growled. "C'mere, Stanly," she said, holding out her hand. Stan put his paw in her fairy-hand, puzzled. Suddenly, a flash. Stan was now looking into the eyes of an officially freaked out Panda.  
"KYAHHHHHHHHH!" Jingle and Panda yelled simultaneously. Quickly, JouBi morphed into demon form (the dog snake) and lunged at Panda.

Panda stabbed JouBi with his open safety pin as she came at him, and dodged. Her eyes were wide with surprise at the defense. She growled madly. Stan backed away, staying a safe distance from the brewing battle. Jingle grabbed a rusted nail and ran to JouBi, who was still paused from the first blow, and he jabbed it in her upper spine. She shrieked. She came out of her trance, and slashed angrily at Panda. His right arm landed on the grass next to him. Blood gushed like a fountain from his shoulder. Tears filled his eyes. But JouBi was not going to give him a break to get over the fact that he no longer had that arm. She slashed again. He dodged. Jingle shot a rock from afar, using a slingshot. It struck one of JouBi's huge red eyes, blinding her, and confusing her just long enough for Panda to grab a small sword he made off of the ground, and stab her through the stomach. She coughed up a puddle of blood, and went after Jingle with her teeth. He threw the slingshot at her nose, but it didn't help. She bit him, a big ol' chomp on the poetic hamster. She tossed him into a wall, and broke his leg. That ticked him off. He grabbed the big boomerang, tossed it skillfully, and tore off a majority of JouBi's left ear. She howled, and slithered away to Stan, grabbed him in her mouth, and teleported away.

Jingle limped over to Panda, and collapsed at his feet, unable to stand any longer. Panda moaned, and plopped down, too. He was feeling weak of blood loss. He lay down and said out loud what they were both thinking. "Why was Stan with her?" Jingle shrugged, and they both fell asleep, battle-worn and weary.

When they woke up, Panda's wound was scabbed over good enough that he could move, but he had still lost a _lot _of blood (for a hamster). Jingle couldn't move still, though. Panda made a splint, but given he had only one arm, it was not of the _highest_ quality. It worked though, so...

Panda and Jingle set up somewhat of a camp where they were. They both agreed that they should not travel any more in the condition they were in. Panda seemed worried. "Do you think she's gonna leave us be now?" he asked Jingle. Jingle thought about it for a while.  
Finally, he admitted "I do not think we have seen the last of her." They both sighed. They disliked thinking that they were going to be ambushed over and over until she finally killed them. But it seemed pretty obvious that she was not the kind of evil creature that gives up easily.

JouBi regained her senses under an old oak tree that appeared to have seen better days. She growled to herself. "How could a couple of lousy hamsters win like that? It's an outrage! Those stupid animals are gonna pay so BAD," she said. Stan didn't know what to think. The guilt of helping the evil side of the schism was swelling up in him; he knew he was betraying the ham-hams. But maybe, he thought, just maybe, he could fix up his act, and turn the betrayal JouBi's way.


	3. Part three: Flood!

_Okay, so, part two was a little weird, and a bit (a lot) shorter than part one. But I get bored of this story –obviously—a lot quicker than you guys! I'll manage. (__sigh)_

Mutant Creature JouBi  
Part 3

By Lord Nocato

Jingle had wrapped a dropped cloth around Panda, because whenever Panda moved too much, his scab opened and bled.

Every night, they had haunting dreams where they were being internally tortured by JouBi's powers. When they awoke, they always thought to themselves, "Argh, that monster is attacking us while we sleep." Of course, they didn't really mean it; they thought it was their fears of her, taking over their minds. But actually, she _was _attacking them in their sleep. Being the "Ultimate Evil" that she was, she had the power to control dreams. And frankly, she thought it was funny. Every night, she went into their dreams, and tortured them in every way possible. She figured, "Heck, if I can drive them insane, they'll be even more fun to devour!"

She did not physically assault them for weeks, maybe a month.

One day, it rained. JouBi looked to the sky, blinking her one useful eye at the moisture. (The other eye had been proven almost pointless, after Jingle's stone nearly blinded it. It could only see a smear of color now.) She stared at the grey clouds, and realized, _this is perfect_. Stan inspected her, questioningly.

Suddenly, the rain came down heavier, unnaturally strong. The pounding water made Jingle and Panda feel forced to the ground more than usual. The whole world seemed grey and sad. Puddles became floods. People did not roam the streets any longer. Birds discontinued flying from place to place. Soon enough, Panda and Jingle found themselves attempting to move through water that came up to their shoulders. It was tough. It was complicated. After three more minutes, it became worse, and they were forced to learn to swim… hamsters cannot swim.

They happened upon a car, as the flooding got shoddier. They lounged atop the metallic roof, wondering what would become of them. The rain was coming down so harshly that they couldn't see five feet around them in any direction. Panda gazed into the wet, grey distance. A figure—a large, mountainous figure—approached, floating daintily on the surface of the Earth's one and only (now) sea. Once it got close enough, they could see what it was. It had four flippers, a flat tail, a long neck, a small dinosaur-like head, and beady little eyes. Beady little _red_ eyes. Panda marveled at the thing. "The... Loch Ness Monster!" he gasped. Not exactly. More like the Grey-Blue Japan Ness Monster. A.K.A., JouBi's water-dwelling form.

"Ah, so you _do_ know something," laughed JouBi. "Yes, the Loch Ness Monster. I lived in Scotland for most of my life, taunting the skirted Scottish people by appearing on foggy days." Panda scanned her, and saw that Stan was on her back, shivering, and soaked to the bone.

Stan had no idea how he was going to deceive JouBi. He knew that he had to do it soon, though. He knew a lot about her, because she told him all of her plans, all of her secrets, vital information, facts about her past... She told him her weakness. Stan knew that he could use that against her, but he could not figure out _how_.

And who knows how to kill the Loch Ness Monster?

Jingle and Panda had no weapons with them. They were defenseless. Sadly enough, JouBi knew that very much. She had been the one who caused the increase in rain. She foresaw the truth that neither Jingle nor Panda would think to bring anything with them as they struggled to stay above water. She laughed. Jingle recognized a scent drifting about. It was the scent of terrible evil that Sonya had about her when she lied. The scent that all the boy-hams thought was fantastic, until the bearer did something bad. JouBi was thinking of doing something very, very bad.

Stan could smell it; he knew what he had to do. He clambered up to JouBi's neck. He scurried up it, and sat on her cranium's bad-eyed side. Hanging upside-down on the back of her head, he sunk his sharp ham-ham teeth into her thick reptilian skin. She crowed, and shook her head violently, sending Stan flying towards the water. As he fell, he yelled desperately to Panda and Jingle—"Inside!"—and he disappeared into the water. Jingle and Panda looked into the world-lake, horrified, hoping to see the striped ham bob up, gasping for air. That was too bad though, because they didn't. That was the last of Stan they saw.

JouBi grumbled and swam away. Her long neck turned, and glared back at the last two hamsters. "I'll be back, for the life force you hold in your blood. Just you wait," she told them, and she disappeared. She never got the chance to do that bad, bad thing.

Well, the water wasn't going anywhere, and Jingle and Panda couldn't even see the tops of the tallest buildings. As far as the eye could see was flat water, with the exception of a couple human ships that had survived the storm. As the two hamsters soon found out, the humans on those ships had not been so lucky. The car they ferried on bumped into a boat, or more, what looked like a museum's old pirate ship. They hoisted themselves into it as quickly as possible. There was food, and gee, a _lot_ of water, so they figured they could last quite a while in that ship.

The thought occurred to them after a while. "Oh, my gosh, Jingle, I just realized," said Panda, out of the blue, "the world has ended! Don't you see? All humans, animals, and plant life are dead, except for me, you, and JouBi. Even if we kill her, we'll die eventually, too, right? There's no girls left," his eyes got wide and scared, "we can't reproduce—we're the last hamsters on earth and... WE'RE BOTH DUDES!" He started to freak out.  
Jingle sighed. "It was gonna happen eventually," he said, calmly, "but I really don't see what's so great about ruling this planet," he looked at a cloud, and smiled, "If there's nobody here to rule over." His eyes sparkled, with his undying wisdom over things. He looked proud.  
Panda chilled out, and smiled. "When will she learn that, too?"  
And right when he said that, the grey-blue cat, which was on the poop deck, shook her head. She shuddered with cold and pity. Jingle's "Undying Wisdom" had failed him, as she reflected upon something the two male hams didn't take into consideration. "_Sonya_," she thought to herself, "_Is a girl hamster_."

_This part was really short, huh. Sorry. I'll make up for it next part. That on__e will be EXTRA LONG! Promise! __A__rgh__! Let's just say this one was just to show a twist of events, and lay down __JouBi's__ newest scheme. Don't be mad__ reader;__, I know I am getting lazy. It'll get better soon, you'll see!_


	4. Part four: Despair

_Well. Here is what you have all been waiting for. Part four of the story that I can barely remember. Oh, when will this agonizing work ever end? I hate this story! WHY DO YOU LIKE IT?!_

Mutant Creature JouBi  
Part 4

By Lord Nocato

Jingle stared out into the horizon, and saw something that startled him. It had been about two weeks, and there had been no sign of JouBi. What he saw made him wonder, made terrific poetry come into his head. But he sighed. His guitar was probably somewhere out in the world, digested, in a pile of JouBi droppings. What did he see? He saw the top of a tall building, and the tops of a few others. The water was waning. Finally. "Once this is over," he thought to himself, "I am never going near water ever again."

Panda was not a very big help, with the fact that he was a one-armed hamster. He couldn't make weapons, or anything else he might have been considered useful for. Jingle would see him, sitting on a ledge, watching the sunrise, with a face that only somebody deep-minded like Jingle could read. What Jingle read was "I wonder what will become of us," and "What is stopping me from just sliding off this ledge, into the water? I would die in less pain that way..."

But Panda and Jingle both knew they couldn't just end their own lives. They felt obligated to avenge the deaths of their ham-ham friends. Even if they couldn't succeed, they would be happy to know that they tried their best. And that was all that mattered to them.

Morning time. 3:00. Three weeks since any sight of JouBi. Panda lay, staring at a wall, half asleep. Jingle sat, asleep, propped up against that same wall. Panda could hear the sloshing of the waves against the wooden sides of the ship. He could hear an eventual creak somewhere beneath him. He could hear a soft padding noise in the hall, leading to the room where he and Jingle were sleeping. He could hear a faint purr, that of a cat...

When Jingle woke up, he thought he would see a little black-and-white hamster, asleep on the floor in front of him, but such a thing there was not. He got up, and checked the ship, every room, every nook and cranny, but found nothing. Flabbergasted, he plopped down in the middle of the deck, outside. The breeze from his flump sent some thin thing to fly in the air before him. He grabbed it, and examined it closer up. It was a gray-blue cat hair, no doubt. He pondered. A cat hair would mean that there was a cat on board, his undying wisdom told him. Or at least, there WAS a cat on board. He sighed. "Looks like I'm the last one," he said, pointing out the not-so-true obvious.

Panda was not dead. Not yet, anyways. JouBi had snatched him, and he was brought to a building afloat the Earth Sea. She put him in a room, turned human, locked the door, turned hamster, and approached him. He was terrified.  
"What are you going to do to me?" he asked her. She smiled sweetly.  
"Don't be scared, little panda bear," she cooed, "life will pass you by quickly, once I finish it with your one last usefulness."

Jingle's pirate ship had come upon a strangely metallic building, which was atop the water, bobbing like a buoy. It came close enough where he could jump off the deck, onto the "patio" of the steel castle. And so he did. "So long, dear ship!" he called after the boat, which was being swept away, in the salty current of Earth Sea. Jingle stepped up to the entryway, and gazed at the door. It was open a crack. He shrugged. Even if it seemed WAY too convenient, he would take the risk of a surprise attack. He figured, "As long as my wit's about me, I can confuse my enemies into letting me go." And in a sense, he was quite right.

Jingle went through halls, corridors, passageways, and tunnels. He went through holes, ducts, pipes, and drains. He came across a locked room, which since it was so, he ignored. He walked a few steps ahead, and peeked through a glass wall that showed through to a dock-type platform. There stood a cat, blue-gray in hue, who tossed into the sea a set of bloody hamster bones. Jingle watched in despair. It was obvious whose bones they were. He frowned. He really WAS the last one now. It was just him and JouBi. But something made him wonder. Why had JouBi gone through the trouble of bringing her breakfast all the way back to the building? She could have eaten Panda on the ship. Yet she didn't. And why didn't she kill him, as well? He was only inches away from Panda as they slept. He dazzled at the possibilities. His undying wisdom did not support him with one positive answer this time. He sat near the locked door, waiting passively for whatever was to happen next.

Eventually, he heard the click of the door being unlocked. He stood up, startled out of a daydream he had been having. Out walked the human-form of JouBi, tall and thin. She turned a corner, and walked daintily through dark halls, Jingle close behind. She led him to a small room that smelled of horseradish. Inside was a man with greasy, graying hair and a sneaky look. He was seated upon a cushioned chair, his legs crossed in the masculine fashion, hands folded in his lap. Thick, dark, blue-lens goggles covered his beady eyes, and his lips were thin. He smiled at JouBi as she entered. Jingle scampered behind a third chair, as JouBi sat on a second.

"Evenin' mistress," said the man in a toady voice. JouBi stared emotionlessly at him.  
"It does happen to be that time of day, yes," she answered, a bit of sarcasm in her tone. He looked at the ceiling briefly, and then back at her.  
"So what be your plan now, mistress?" he asked. She sighed.  
"Well, now. Let me see. I have finished off all but one of the hamsters now... I must eat that last, with the Mohawk. I am impregnated, so I am weaker, but the dumb rat doesn't know that, so I doubt he will be of much hassle. He's probably still sitting in that ship, hoping I won't bug him for another few weeks."  
The man nodded. "Yes, mistress. Them rodents never think too far into the future."

"Rodents," she thought aloud, "Yes, yes. Hamsters are disgusting little vermin, like mice, who should be annihilated."  
The man smiled thinly. "Vermin," he agreed. JouBi looked doubtfully at the man.  
"Speaking of which, Mister Voronna, do you smell... a rat?"  
Mr. Voronna shrugged. "I don't smell anything," he said. JouBi held up her hand to silence him, and looked around. Jingle quickly dashed from under the empty chair, over to Mr. Voronna's. JouBi waved her hand about, and the empty chair lifted off the ground, and was tossed. Impact with the wall of the room caused it to break into tons of little bits. Mr. Voronna gawked at the destroyed chair. JouBi glared at the ground where it had been. Then, her eyes jumped to Mr. Voronna's chair.

"Brace yourself," she commanded, and he grabbed the arms of the chair, confused. Jingle hopped up, grabbed the bottom of the seat, and held on for dear life, just as the chair, Mr. Voronna, and Jingle himself, went up, levitating several feet above the ground. Mr. Voronna shivered as JouBi slowly lowered the chair. She rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a coward," she said. Mr. Voronna shuddered. He couldn't figure out why he was still associating himself with this monster he had created, not all so long ago…

Once JouBi and the old guy left the room, Jingle released his grip on the chair, plummeting to the ground with a soft "thump!" He looked at the door. It was metal, thick, and locked. He sighed. "I'm going to rot here…" he thought. "This sucks. I'm doomed. The world is like, over, and I'm just a little hamster. What could I possibly—" Then he remembered. JouBi said she was "impregnated". "What does that mean?" he wondered. Impregnated… She had a kid? How? And why? If there was another JouBi, that would mean bad things. "Oh, boy," Jingle said. All of a sudden, a high-pitched voice-activated security alarm went off. Jingle jumped. "Eek!" he said.

The door busted open with a bang. But when Jingle looked, startled, he saw absolutely nothing. Just empty hall space. He tiptoed over to the door and peeked around. He walked out in the hall and looked both ways. Still nothing. He shrugged. "Maybe the alarm opens the door," he thought. Continuing his previous self-conversation, he thought, "JouBi said that she was weaker from being pregnant. Maybe I can beat her if I use that to my advantage…" He pondered for a while. And pondered some more. And pondered, and pondered, and pondered…… But Jingle's undying wisdom stopped working, because with nobody around to confuse, he no longer understood himself.

Suddenly, Mr. Voronna appeared in the hall. His goggles flashed as he spotted the hamster. "You," he growled. Jingle hopped up and started scurrying. He ran off, Mr. Voronna close behind. He scrambled aimlessly through the branching hallways, this way and that way and this way and… BANG! He ran smack into the fair-skinned leg of human JouBi. She frowned. Mr. Voronna tripped and fell down, picking himself up quickly, embarrassed. "Mistress—" he started, but JouBi suddenly held up her hand to silence him.  
"You can't even catch a hamster, Lance?" She shook her head, and looked down at Jingle. All of a sudden, bars came up from the steel ground and made a cage around him. "I'll deal with you later." She said. She looked back at Mr. Lance Voronna and pointed at his forehead. He stood silent for a moment, but soon his face screwed up and he cried out in pain. A hole was beginning to burn into his head.  
"Stop! Make it stop! Mistress!" he moaned.  
JouBi's pupils suddenly became slits. "Die!" she yelled, in a demonic voice. The hole made its way to Mr. Voronna's brain, and he fell to the ground with a thud. Jingle became very, extremely scared. The bars melted back into the ground, and he flew up, unwillingly. JouBi waved her hand towards herself, and Jingle glided smoothly to right in front of her face. She smiled. "Guess what. This is… the end… of the world." Then, she swallowed him whole.

_Okay, people. This is the end. Or is it? __Hee-hee.__ Guess you'll have to wait and see if I __wanna__ write a happy ending!_


	5. Part five: Happy Ending?

_Hahahahahahahahaha__ Fine, I did it. You guys get a better ending. Thank me, dears. __;p_

Mutant Creature JouBi  
Part 5?  
EXTRA

By Lord Nocato

Jingle would not give up, even near death. As he slid down JouBi's slimy demonic esophagus, he grabbed the sides with his claws.

JouBi choked. She couldn't breathe. Convulsions erupted in her stomach, and she threw up. Blood, hamster flesh, and Jingle came out of her mouth. She wheezed and coughed. "D-damn you… hamster…" she gasped. He had ripped a giant hole in her throat. Her internal structures were her weak spot.

Jingle could feel the stomach acid burning his skin and fur. He held up a string. One of his guitar strings! JouBi was hacking and puking up blood, on all fours, on the ground. Her hair was askew, her face pale. She lashed out her hand at Jingle, thwacking him into a wall. JouBi was dying, and she knew it. Her body started to transform, but it wasn't working right. She gained the face of her demon form, the body of her fairy form, and the limbs of her hamster form. Her hair fell out all over. She coughed up more blood. The blood on the ground began to bubble, as if boiling. Jingle watched in amazement. JouBi let out a terrible, screeching howl. Suddenly, the world around Jingle shattered like glass. JouBi melted away, and Jingle fell into eternal darkness. He gasped.

Jingle blinked, and found himself on the sidewalk, on an ordinary, simple day. He glanced around. "Wh-what?" he panted. Ahead, he saw Panda, ticky-ticky-ing along merrily. Jingle followed. He stopped at a house along the way, taking his focus off of Panda. Instead, he gawked at a doghouse. A grey-blue Kelpie dog lay silently, chained into a dog-house. On the plaque over the door, "Sonya" was printed in silver lettering. The dog eyed Jingle, head still on the grass. Her violet eyes gleamed suddenly. Soon, a smaller Kelpie trotted out. It was but a puppy. This dog was strange, though. It had the pattern of a grey-blue panda, and the violet eyes of its mother. It sat near its mother's snout and stared emotionlessly at Jingle, as well. The mother snarled and both of the dogs' eyes shone with rage. Jingle smelled a sickly-sweet scent. He shuddered. A faint voice came to him with a breeze of wind.

"I will get you, just you wait."

THE END, I swear.

_I don't own __Hamtaro__, or associated characters. I DO own __JouBi__, Mr. Lance __Voronna__, Sonya, and this story. _


End file.
